


Blossoming

by EndlessD



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessD/pseuds/EndlessD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those first glorious minutes in the Spirit World</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blossoming

As the light fades away, and the beauty of the Spirit World comes into view, Korra is the happiest she's been in a long time. The most relaxed as well. Her hands tingle, Asami’s bare hands against hers. She swallows, pulling away. “So, this is it.” She throws an arm to the side. “The Spirit World.”

The look of wonder that blossoms on Asami’s face is worth everything they’ve been through. Korra could be happy watching her forever. 

“It’s amazing,” Asami says, tension lacing the edges of her voice.

“Yeah.”

A part of Korra wants to pull Asami into her arms. The other part is afraid. She _thinks_ Asami feels the same way, but what if she’s wrong?

Asami takes a step closer, a hint of red on her cheeks. “Korra?”

“Yes?” Korra all but stutters. 

Her chip dips toward her chest. Black hair spills over her face. “What are we…doing here?”

She gives Asami a shy little half-smile. “We’re on vacation. You said you needed one, and Spirits know I could use one.”

Asami’s hand slips into hers. Korra’s flesh burns, and her cheeks warm. She hopes Asami can’t hear the way her heart is hammering against her ribs. “But you could have done that with everyone else. Anyone else.”

Korra locks eyes with Asami. She just fought a crazy dictator, but holding a pretty girl’s hand terrifies her. “But I wanted to be with you. I…”  
Asami swallows, drifting closer. “I wanted to be with you too.”

“And…” The words caught in her throat. She could do it. She’d saved the world four times. “I…” She can’t think, the fog in her head is too strong with Asami so close. Korra can’t help pushing herself onto her heels, and meeting her in the middle.

The lips touch, hesitant and shy at first. When they’re both sure the other isn’t going to pull away, they press harder. 

Korra has to wonder if this is what being zapped by lightning is like. Her body buzzes like mad. She wants to be closer. Asami beats her to it, her arms encircling her waist. Korra wraps her arms around her neck.

They both sigh, and pull away. Korra swallows. “That was why I wanted it to be just the two of us. I…I like you.”

Asami flips her hand around, and runs her fingers along her palm. Korra closes her eyes, and sighs. “I like you too. I don’t know since when. One day we we’re friends, and then all of a sudden you were more.”

“I think I finally realized when I got back to Republic City. I walked into the restaurant, and there you were. And I just knew.”  
“What now?”

Korra smiles at her, eyes soft. She squeezes Asami’s hand. “We see where this leads us.” She tilts her head to the side. “You were my first girl friend.” She takes a deep breath. “How would you like to be my first girlfriend.”

Asami leans forward, and places another kiss on her lips. “I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> So. Korrasami is cannon. I just...words can't describe my feels. I tried the fanart thing, but I'm not that good. I took a short break from my novel to write this up. If any other Korrasami ficlets pop into my head, I'll write those too.


End file.
